


Keepsake

by jennyaxe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Owen does with the white scarf Diane gives him at the end of 1x10, "Out of Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

He keeps the white scarf. Every now and then (but not too often, he's not sentimental, not him) he'll bury his face in it, smell her scent, her mixture of cigarettes and lipstick with a hint of oil.

After a few weeks it no longer smells like her. Like all Owen's possessions, it's taken on his own particular mix of aftershave, beer and stale Hub air. He stops keeping it with him, but he never quite makes up his mind to get rid of it.

It's not exactly that he clings to it. It's just that he's got nothing else.


End file.
